<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Доказательственный спор by Reidzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432654">Доказательственный спор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy'>Reidzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bets &amp; Wagers, M/M, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Питер в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. <br/>— Чего приуныл? — рядом присел Барнс. — Дай угадаю: все страдаешь по Старку.<br/>— Я не страдаю! — вспыхнул Паркер и фыркнул.<br/>— Слушай, давай устроим небольшой спор? Я тебе докажу, что Старк не очень-то и равнодушен к тебе. Даже, скорей, наоборот.<br/>— И как именно?<br/>Наемник загадочно сверкнул глазами.<br/>— Я уже придумал кое-что интересное. Предлагаю делать одинаковые вещи в отношении Старка и наблюдать за его реакцией.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Доказательственный спор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на марафон в группу «цветник слов» (https://vk.com/slo_v_a)<br/>Заданная тема: Люди соперничают между собой, втягивая в это третье лицо. Его начинают использовать, но тот не может ничего сделать для того, чтобы как-то исправить положение.</p>
<p>Какое-то отдельное ау, где все живы.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Питер в очередной раз тяжело вздохнул. В последнее время он совсем не знал, что делать. Чем больше времени проходило, тем больше юноша влюблялся в Старка. Сначала это было восхищение кумиром миллионов, гением, супергероем — как можно было не восторгаться кем-то вроде Железного Человека? Никак. Вот и Питер не мог. Потом он узнал Старка ближе, не как кумира, но как человека, неидеального во многом. Так Паркер проникся уважением уже к человеку, а не к герою. А после… А после Паучок пропал. Не было какого-то плавного перехода от уважения и восхищения к влюбленности, которая кружила голову юноше. Питер думал, что это ну, ненадолго. Пройдет.</p>
<p>Уже три года как «проходило».</p>
<p>— Чего приуныл? — рядом присел Барнс.</p>
<p>Сейчас Питер был на базе Мстителей. После многих событий он стал частым и желанным гостем здесь. Не только Тони приглашал своего протеже, но и остальные были рады видеть юного члена их команды. Особенно Паучок сдружился с Наташей, Баки и Беннером. Больше всего, конечно же, всех удивляла дружба между Барнсом и Паркером. Обычно Зимний Солдат был достаточно закрытым и нелюдимым, но Питер умел располагать к себе даже таких людей. В общем, Барнс не смог удержаться от влияния Паучка. А еще он был единственным, кто точно знал о чувствах юноши к Старку.</p>
<p>— Дай угадаю: все страдаешь по Старку.</p>
<p>— Я не страдаю! — вспыхнул Питер и фыркнул.</p>
<p>— Давно бы уже перестали смотреть друг на друга. Иногда кажется, что вы сожрать друг друга можете.</p>
<p>Юноша закатил глаза:</p>
<p>— Не успокаивай меня. Мистера Старка вряд ли интересуют юные Паучки вроде меня.</p>
<p>Барнс пожал плечом и посмотрел на телевизор, в который и уставился Питер. Там Старк давал какое-то очередное интервью, ослепительно улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Почему бы тебе просто не попробовать?</p>
<p>— И потерять даже возможность быть стажёром и его протеже? — Питер повернул голову в сторону, уставившись на Баки. Барнс выглядел довольно свежим и отдохнувшим. И волосы собрал еще в хвост. — А ты выглядишь неплохо. Неужели выдалась возможность поспать нормально?</p>
<p>— И даже принять душ перед тренировкой, — улыбнулся скупо Барнс. — Слушай, давай устроим небольшой спор? Я тебе докажу, что Старк не очень-то и равнодушен к тебе. Даже, скорей, наоборот.</p>
<p>Такие споры обычно были дурацкими, по мнению Питера, но он уточнил:</p>
<p>— И как именно?</p>
<p>Наемник загадочно сверкнул глазами. Кажется, он давно продумывал эту идею.</p>
<p>— Я уже придумал кое-что интересное. Предлагаю делать одинаковые вещи в отношении Старка и наблюдать за его реакцией.</p>
<p>Судя по лицу Питера, понятнее не стало.</p>
<p>— Ну, смотри, например… Например, мы попросим у него телефон. Я скажу, что прошлый потерял или сломал. И ты сделаешь то же самое. Так мы посмотрим, одинаково ли Старк поступит.</p>
<p>В карих глазах вспыхнул интерес. Пусть Питер не очень-то верил в то, что Тони имел какие-то чувства к нему, но подобный спор казался интересным. Или Паркеру просто хотелось удостовериться, что Старку не плевать на своего протеже.</p>
<p>— А давай. Как мы поймем, что спор окончен?</p>
<p>— Я накидал три пункта примерных. Как только они будут окончены, ты сам проанализируешь все и составишь свое мнение. Особенно показательным должен стать последний из них, — загадочно обронил Баки.</p>
<p>— Допустим. Так какие пункты?</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Все это было совсем несложным на словах, но сейчас Питеру все это мероприятие казалось стремным. Первым пунктом был тот самый злосчастный телефон. На самом деле он и правда был давно убитым у Паучка из-за погонь, драк и нередкой неуклюжести, но все еще выполнял главную свою роль: мог звонить и принимать звонки.</p>
<p>Питер сидел на кухне Старка, попивая чай и обдумывая, как лучше попросить помощи с телефоном, когда Тони спустился и присоединился к нему.</p>
<p>— О, паучок, привет, — с улыбкой мужчина коснулся чужих волос, ласково перебирая их, и поставил греться чайник. — Чего ты так рано?</p>
<p>— А… Ну, я хотел попросить Вас…</p>
<p>— Старк! — Барнс буквально ворвался в помещение, перебивая Питера. Тони без энтузиазма поднял взгляд.</p>
<p>— Да, Барнс? Что-то случилось?</p>
<p>На стол Зимний Солдат вывалил раздавленный телефон. Питер глянул на него с удивлением. Что с ним произошло?</p>
<p>— Мне нужен новый. На прошлой миссии его раздавило.</p>
<p>Тони посмотрел на нечто, бывшее телефоном, потом на Барнса и сложил руки на груди.</p>
<p>— Я похож на завод по изготовлению техники?</p>
<p>— Обычно ее достаешь ты, — пожал плечами Баки. — Старк, тебе сложно?</p>
<p>— Оставь заявку Фьюри. Поставка телефона не быстрое дело, Барнс. Я постараюсь организовать все как можно быстрее.</p>
<p>Питер, слушая Старка, чувствовал удовлетворение: вот оно, подтверждение его мыслей — Старк шел на уступки всем. Достать телефон не было проблемой для Тони. Баки тяжело выдохнул.</p>
<p>— А скорее можно? Мне на миссию надо.</p>
<p>Железный Человек развел руками.</p>
<p>— Надо быть аккуратнее с техникой.</p>
<p>— Скажи это моим врагам, — фыркнул Баки и развернулся. — Тогда я жду телефон в ближайшее время.</p>
<p>И ушел. Вероятно, составлять заявку Фьюри. Тони сгреб остатки некогда работающего телефона со стола и бросил в мусорку.</p>
<p>— Можно было и поаккуратнее, — закатил он глаза и перевел взгляд на Питера, подрастерявшего уверенность. — Так что, парень? Ты хотел о чем-то попросить.</p>
<p>От участия во взгляде темных глаз Паркеру было не по себе: юноше пришлось сломать свой телефон для всей этой авантюры, а теперь надо было показать Старку телефон.</p>
<p>— Питер?</p>
<p>— Да-да… Я, наверное, тоже составлю заявку Фьюри, — робко улыбнулся Питер и достал свой покоцанный и раздавленный телефон и положил на стол. — Он теперь больше и не звонит, — и виновато юноша опустил взгляд. Мужчина взял телефон в руку и осмотрел его. Техника была убита в хлам.</p>
<p>— Зачем тебе Фьюри? — искренне удивился Старк и уточнил. — Через него ты неделю будешь ждать. Думаю, я смогу придумать что-то более быстрое.</p>
<p>— Но, мистер Старк, вы же сами только что сказали, — напомнил Питер, — что надо…</p>
<p>— Паучок, ты не Барнс. Не парься. Я достану тебе телефон, — мужчина глянул на часы. — В четыре вечера приходи. Я разделаюсь с делами и займусь телефоном. Даже не возражай.</p>
<p>Подмигнув мальчишке, Старк щелкнул его по носу. Чайник как раз закипел и выключился. Мужчина заварил себе кофе и уткнулся в планшет, изучая новости.</p>
<p>— Спасибо…</p>
<p>«Это еще ничего не значит», — подумал Питер.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Довольная улыбка Барнса, означающая «я же говорил», бесила Паркера. Следующий пункт был таков: испортить якобы случайно какую-нибудь вещь Старка. Барнс предложил заняться любимым светлым креслом Тони, но Питер отказался.</p>
<p>— Я займусь Марком. Поверь, такое Старк не простит, — уверенно сказал юноша. Нередко Питер ассистировал Железному Человеку и помогал с модификацией или просто ремонтом марков, а значит, имел доступ к лаборатории. Именно поэтому Паркер знал, насколько важны были эти костюмы Старку. Честно говоря, так поступать не хотелось: Паучок боялся остаться за дверями лаборатории навсегда, — но больно уж бесил результат первого «эксперимента». Хотелось доказать Баки: «Хей, это был единичный случай, мистер Старк не так уж снисходителен ко мне».</p>
<p>Взгляд у Барнса был скептическим: Зимний Солдат был уверен, что только Питеру и могло сойти с рук что-то подобное.</p>
<p>Сам Баки решил обойтись «меньшей кровью» и выбрал целью любимое кресло Старка.</p>
<p>Все произошло во время просмотра фильма: в гостиной расположились Старк, Баки, Питер, а еще Наташа и Ванда, а на экране начиналась нашумевшая «Богемская Рапсодия», на просмотре которой настоял Тони. Барнс занял сразу то самое кресло. Старк попытался выгнать его, но забил и сел рядом с Паучком. Все началось, когда прошла уже добрая половина фильма: Баки сходил за кофе, вернулся в кресло и попытался отглотнуть напиток, но не донес немного до рта, якобы засмотревшись в экран, и пролил на себя и кресло.</p>
<p>— Ай, горячо, — встал шустро Баки.</p>
<p>На сиденье светлого кресла расползлось коричневое пятно. Старк посмотрел в сторону Барнса, а после подскочил и смотался на кухню, чтобы вернуться с полотенцем.</p>
<p>— Барнс! Я же просил быть аккуратнее, раз уселся в моем кресле!</p>
<p>Вдова, Паучок и Халк с интересом смотрели на раздраженного Тони. Фильм был поставлен уже на паузу.</p>
<p>— Да я случайно, — отмахнулся Баки. — Это же отстирается?</p>
<p>— Ага. Кофе. С натуральной кожи. Светлой. Отстирается. Если я куплю себе новое, — Тони ткнул в грудь Баки. — Придется тебе походить без телефона подольше.</p>
<p>— Старк, он мне нужен!</p>
<p>— А мне было нужно мое чистое кресло, — фыркнул мужчина. Питер закрыл себе рот рукой: в этот момент великий Железный Человек напоминал капризного ребенка. Но, признаться, это кресло стояло тут дольше многих других вещей интерьера. Наверное, к нему Старк и правда был привязан.</p>
<p>Настроение у Тони было испорчено. Он дал указания Пятнице по замене кресла и скрылся в лаборатории. Барнс вызывающе глянул на Паучка, не замечая заинтересованные взгляды оставшихся мстителей. Испортить Марка сейчас — это будет совсем добивающим действом для Старка. Питеру искренне не хотелось этого делать, но он ведь сам согласился на спор, да? Когда потом предоставится такая наглядная возможность?</p>
<p>В лабораторию Паркер спустился с кофе — уже для Старка. Тот возился с репульсатором и не поднимал взгляда на вошедшего юношу.</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк? — подойдя ближе, позвал мужчину Питер. — Кофе?</p>
<p>— Издеваешься? — усмехнулся в ответ Тони, но кофе взял и отпил. — Спасибо, Паучок.</p>
<p>— Мы фильм не досмотрели.</p>
<p>— Потом досмотрим. Если я вернусь, то заеду Барнсу по лицу. А я вроде как стараюсь не возвращаться к своей скандальной репутации. Паучок, поможешь?</p>
<p>Вот он, момент, когда Питер мог выполнить свое условие спора.</p>
<p>— Да-да, конечно. Что нужно?</p>
<p>— Принеси перчатку Марка. Она на том столе, — снова занявшись деталью, Старк лишь указал в нужном направлении рукой. — И захвати инструменты. Нужно будет вернуть репульсатор в гнездо.</p>
<p>— Ага, сейчас, — Паркер послушно прошел к указанному месту. Подхватил руку, потом захватил инструменты — они стояли у стола, ниже — и вернулся к мужчине, поставив все рядом.</p>
<p>— Разбери руку и все подготовь.</p>
<p>Питер ассистировал достаточное количество раз, чтобы Тони не сомневался в мальчишке и мог не разжевывать задачу, стоявшую перед ним. Именно поэтому сейчас Паучку было мучительно стыдно специально мудрить с рукой Марка и ломать ее. Разобрать не в том порядке, а после запутать несколько соединений — было не сложно. Питер отлично понимал, как сделать неправильно.</p>
<p>— Разобрал?</p>
<p>Вот теперь стало страшно. Юноша молчал, смотря на руку. Сейчас в нее нельзя было ничего добавить. Ее даже разобрать правильно не вышло бы, не собрав сначала обратно. И все это было по-настоящему геморно.</p>
<p>— Питер? — Старк поднял взгляд от репульсатора и посмотрел на молчавшего Паучка. Потом опустил взгляд на руку и тоже умолк. Взгляд у Тони был тяжелым, но мужчина молчал. Он словно что-то решал в своей голове. Подняв снова голову, Старк посмотрел в виноватые глаза юноши, заметил тяжелое дыхание из-за волнения и напряженные плечи.</p>
<p>— П-простите, — понуро извинился неудавшийся на сегодня ассистент.</p>
<p>Старк не мог злиться на мальчишку. Даже если хотел, не мог. Не когда он стоял такой виноватый и оробевший. Тони по-настоящему злился, когда Паркер подвергал себя опасности и отмалчивался, когда тот творил глупости и пытался из них выбраться самостоятельно, когда утаивал отношения с одноклассниками. Или когда Питер был на грани жизни и смерти. А сейчас… Не мог.</p>
<p>— Вы с Барнсом словно сговорились, — отозвался Старк и покачал тяжело головой. Мужчина удивительным образом не выглядел разозленным. — Ладно. Давай пересоберем это безобразие.</p>
<p>Улыбка, которой Тони одарил Паучка, пошатнула уверенность последнего. Что, если Баки и правда был прав? От теплого взгляда темных глаз в душе юноши был хаос. Сердце его быстро забилось, и Питер сделал неосознанно шаг назад.</p>
<p>— А… Да. Да-да, давайте. Я буду внимательнее. Извините.</p>
<p>— Ничего, Паучок, бывает.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Ухмылка Баки была слишком широкой. Как и весь его общий вид, она говорила Питеру: «Я был прав, пора это признать». Всю неделю, помимо упомянутых выше случаев, Паркер продолжал мелко лажать, проверяя Старка на прочность, но все сходило юноше с рук. Тони шутил, понимающе смотрел и ласково касался волос или плеча.</p>
<p>— Окей, — поднял руки Питер, — мистер Старк ко мне снисходительнее, чем к тебе…</p>
<p>— Или кому-либо еще из Мстителей.</p>
<p>— Или кому-либо еще из Мстителей, — послушно добавил юноша. — Но это еще не говорит о том, что он… Что-то испытывает.</p>
<p>— Возможно, — кивнул Барнс. — Поэтому последний пункт плана будет показательным, как думаешь?</p>
<p>Питер передернул плечом и нахмурился:</p>
<p>— Он мне не нравится. Извини, конечно, но ты…</p>
<p>— Но я не твой прекрасный Старк. Я знаю. Питер, не думаешь же ты, что я влюблен в тебя? Это лишь сцена. Посмотрим на реакцию твоего Старка. Может быть, наконец-то вы что-то порешаете? — Баки подмигнул.</p>
<p>Последним пунктом плана была банальная ревность. Или попытка ее вызвать. Барнс предлагал устроить какую-нибудь сцену перед Тони или даже сделать достаточное количество намеков на «отношения» между Паучком и Баки, но Питер, представив все это, согласился только на одну провокационную сцену. В голове юноши место было только для Старка. При всем желании Паркер не смог бы придерживаться всех намеков. План был прост: оба спорщика ждали Старка, а как только тот оказывался где-то неподалеку, должны были поцеловаться. Звучало легко. Питеру это казалось каким-то неправильным. Он даже представить не мог, как будет это все проворачивать. Единственный человек, кого бы юноша хотел поцеловать — это был Тони. И почувствовать его колючую бородку, ощутить запах парфюма…</p>
<p>Питер почувствовал, как слабо горят уши. Наверное, их кончики даже покраснели.</p>
<p>— Что, уже думаешь о Старке? — поддразнил юношу Баки.</p>
<p>Вообще они оба стояли у стены, создавая сцену типичного голливудского «застукали». Это было так глупо, черт возьми! Зимний Солдат шутил и отвлекал Питера от мыслей, но сам нависал над ним, готовый в любой момент привести последний пункт спора в действие.</p>
<p>— А, может, не надо? Попробуем что-то другое? — завел снова свою шарманку Паркер.</p>
<p>— Ты настолько сильно его любишь, что переживаешь об этой шалости. Ты правда хочешь мучиться от чувств всю жизнь? И даже не рискнуть?</p>
<p>— Ему плевать! — уперто добавил юноша. — Точнее… Он ко мне, как к сыну. И все это… Это перебор! — он не смотрел на Барнса. — А если ему будет все равно?</p>
<p>Баки удивленно посмотрел на Паучка. Неужели тот боялся увидеть равнодушие со стороны Старка? Значит… Барнс по-дружески дал щелбана по лбу Питера, а когда тот вскинулся недовольно, не дал ему ничего сказать:</p>
<p>— Ему не будет все равно, Питер. Не бойся.</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк поднимается на лифте, — проговорила Пятница, приводя весь план уже в действие. С искином договорился Питер, что упрощало возможность воссоздания «случайной сцены тайных отношений». Барнс поставил колено между ног юноши.</p>
<p>— Расслабься. Я тебя не сожру.</p>
<p>— Ага, всего лишь поцелуешь! — фыркнул Питер.</p>
<p>На это наемник уже ничего не ответил. Он взял паникующего юношу за подбородок.</p>
<p>— Тише, — шепнул Баки и наклонился ближе, целуя чужие губы.</p>
<p>Сначала Питер замер, а после неуверенно ответил. Отступать было уже некуда. Наверное. Чужие губы были мягкими, и в целом поцелуй был просто поцелуем. Ладонь Баки огладила ласково щеку юноши, хотя взгляд Барнса был неотрывен от лифта.</p>
<p>И все же это касание не вызывало никакого отклика у молодого мстителя, кроме желания отстраниться и неловко пошутить. Наверное, не будь Питер уже давно и глубоко влюблен, все было бы иначе. Но все это казалось сейчас преступлением. Словно Паркер сам на свои чувства наступал. Паучок уперся в чужое плечо, желая все это прекратить. И что, что Старка еще не было видно? Еще что-нибудь придумают! Но Барнс не отстранился. Вдавил сильнее юношу и удерживал металлической рукой.</p>
<p>Это пугало.</p>
<p>Когда Питер укусил с силой Баки за язык, ему удалось сомкнуть хотя бы зубы. Паучок стал бить мужчину по плечу, надеясь, что тот отстранится. Барнс был полон решимости довести фарс до конца.</p>
<p>В этот момент двери лифта наконец-то отворились. Питер метнул взгляд в их сторону, откуда вышел Тони в футболке и простых домашних брюках, высматривающий что-то на часах. Кажется, он уходил на тренировку?</p>
<p>— Пятница, почему ты не приветст…</p>
<p>Старк отнял взгляд от циферблата и замер. Паркер все еще упирался в плечо Зимнему Солдату и выглядел переполошенным и испуганным. Барнс отстранился, облизав губы, и уставился на Старка.</p>
<p>— Барнс, — понизив опасно голос, обратился Железный Человек, — что ты делаешь?</p>
<p>У Питера мурашки пробежались по телу: сейчас Тони звучал очень опасно.</p>
<p>— Мистер Старк! Это… Это не…</p>
<p>— Я не тебя спрашиваю, Питер, — Тони быстрым шагом оказался рядом. Он схватил Барнса за грудки и встряхнул. Карие глаза полыхали яростью. — Барнс, я жду ответа.</p>
<p>— Целую Питера, — выдержал чужой взгляд Зимний Солдат. — Подумал, что мальчишка очень в моем вкусе.</p>
<p>Удар, прилетевший по скуле, был достаточно неожиданным. Рука Старка была в броне.</p>
<p>— Выметайся, Барнс, пока остальные комплектующие Марка не подлетели. А ты, — Тони посмотрел на Паучка, — остаешься здесь. Нам предстоит разговор.</p>
<p>Питер испуганно посмотрел на Баки, потом на Тони и неловко обнял себя за плечи. Кажется, ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля.</p>
<p>
  <em>Зато Старку определенно было не все равно.</em>
</p>
<p>Когда Баки покинул базу, Тони усадил юношу на диван, а сам поставил рядом стул.</p>
<p>— Вы встречаетесь? — в лоб спросил мужчина. Судя по голосу и тону, он все еще был в бешенстве. </p>
<p>— Нет! — горячо заверил Паркер, но взгляд от своих коленок не поднимал. — Нет, конечно… Это же Баки, как я…</p>
<p>— Тогда почему я был свидетелем вашего поцелуя?</p>
<p>Юноша молчал. Рассказывать всю эту историю было делом гиблым, по мнению Питера. Во-первых, так ему пришлось бы признаться в чувствах к мужчине, а, во-вторых, рассказать, что они с Баки уже целую неделю проворачивали здесь в отношении Старка.</p>
<p>— Он тебе не пара, Питер. Если тебе нравятся парни… Нашел бы ровесника! Барнс старше тебя почти на век.</p>
<p>«Вы тоже старше», — тоскливо подумал Паучок. Призрачный шанс на возможные чувства Старка растаял окончательно.</p>
<p>— Господи, почему я вообще должен что-то пояснять… Барнс — плохая пара, как ни крути. Он наемник, на его руках много крови.</p>
<p>— Я же сказал: мы не встречаемся! — не выдержал Питер и поднял взгляд, уставившись на того, кого по-настоящему любил. — Я совсем не интересуюсь Барнсом, мистер Старк!</p>
<p>— А кем интересуешься? — все так же хмуро спросил Тони.</p>
<p>Питер поджал губы и неуверенно выговорил:</p>
<p>— Н…никем?</p>
<p>Старк смотрел в испуганные искренние глаза юноши и что-то словно выискивал там.</p>
<p>— Я разочарован. Ты не умеешь врать, Питер. Я против ваших отношений с Барнсом.</p>
<p>Возмущению Паркера не было предела. Неужели Тони собирался контролировать его и советы раздавать? А, может быть, Питер сам мог разобраться со своими «отношениями»?</p>
<p>— А я вас спрашивать должен? Вы мне не отец!</p>
<p>— И поэтому ты лезешь на Барнса?!</p>
<p>— Я не виноват, что вы к себе не пускаете! — выкрикнул юноша и вскочил. Эмоции клокотали в нем. Питеру не хотелось, чтобы Тони контролировал его, если он не давал ни шанса, ни намека. Неужели Паркеру теперь надо было еще и всех кандидатов сверять с человеком, от вида которого у него бабочки в животе были и все такое?</p>
<p>— Ой, — тут до Паучка дошло, что именно он сказал. Покраснев до корней волос, Питер настороженно наблюдал за реакцией Старка.</p>
<p>— Повтори, — облизав губы, приказал Тони.</p>
<p>Юноша вспомнил прошедшую неделю, обдумал реакцию мужчины и не сдержал хитрой улыбки: таки Барнс был прав. Сейчас Тони ревновал. А теперь…</p>
<p>Питер, собрав себя всего в кулак, подошел к Старку и присел на корточки рядом.</p>
<p>— Я вас люблю, мистер Старк, — шепотом признался юноша и приподнялся, неловко целуя мужчину. Было жутко неудобно делать это, сидя в ногах, но стоя, думалось Питеру, у него бы ноги подкосились. Одной рукой Паркер упирался в чужое колено, а второй зарылся в темные волосы Тони. Когда на его спину легла широкая ладонь Старка, поддерживая его тело в неудобном положении, а сам мужчина укусил его за губу и ответил на поцелуй, Питер пообещал потом поблагодарить Барнса. Он, черт возьми, был прав.</p>
<p>— Это была идея Барнса, — добавил шепотом Питер, когда поцелуй прервался. Поднявшись, Паркер сел на диван, чувствуя, как руки все еще дрожат от прошибающих эмоций. Ох, черт, он ведь только что целовался с самим Тони Старком!</p>
<p>— Он говорил, что вы… Вы тоже… Что я вам нравлюсь. А я не верил в это… Простите. Мы устроили все это, чтобы…</p>
<p>Договорить у Паучка не вышло. Он внимательно наблюдал за эмоциями на лице мужчины. Поднявшись, Старк отошел к бару. Достал что-то наверняка крепкое, налил в стакан и залпом выпил.</p>
<p>— Повтори еще раз.</p>
<p>— Мы с Барнсом…</p>
<p>— Да не это, пацан. Это я уже слышал. Часть про «я люблю вас, мистер Старк».</p>
<p>Судя по ухмылке мужчины, он совсем не злился. Взглядом он пожирал Питера.</p>
<p>— Я люблю вас, мистер Старк, — повторил негромко тот.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, на что идешь, говоря это кому-то вроде меня, малец. Я каждый день только и думаю, на какой поверхности тебя разложить.</p>
<p>У Питера пересохло во рту.</p>
<p>— О… Вау. Тогда… Тогда мы можем с вами встречаться?</p>
<p>— Только если ты перестанешь мне «выкать». Хотя бы наедине.</p>
<p>Мужчина отставил стакан и прошел к барному стулу. Сев на него, он похлопал по своим коленям.</p>
<p>— Питер, иди сюда.</p>
<p>Сглотнув вязкую слюну, юноша подошел к Тони, но не решился сесть на чужие колени. Старк сам потянул на себя своего протеже, усаживая на ноги.</p>
<p>— А с Барнсом ты был смелее, проворачивая этот план, разве нет? — ехидничал мужчина. Питер поерзал, устроившись поудобнее, и неловко положил руки на чужие плечи. Паучок смотрел в чужие темные глаза и не верил, что все происходящее было реальным. Он облизал губы и перевел взгляд на чужой рот. Хотелось поцеловать Тони. Уже по-нормальному, в удобном положении.</p>
<p>Но все еще было страшно.</p>
<p>Тони сам подался навстречу, целуя мальчишку. Увиденная картина все еще действовала раздражающе. Хотелось стереть с этих губ недавний поцелуй. Заявить свое право. Пропитать Питера своим запахом.</p>
<p>— А я ведь до последнего держался образа наставника, — хрипло выдохнул в губы Питеру мужчина. — Но вы двое… Ты…</p>
<p>— Прости.</p>
<p>Старк уткнулся лбом в острое плечо и недовольно укусил за него.</p>
<p>— И чтобы больше никаких споров и поцелуев с Барнсами. У меня на тебя… Свои планы.</p>
<p>Питер часто закивал:</p>
<p>— Никаких споров и поцелуев с Баки.</p>
<p>— Умница, — мужчина поцеловал Паркера в место недавнего укуса. — Что насчет спора со мной, малыш? Готов поспорить: ты будешь рад оказаться в моей кровати.</p>
<p>— Ммм… Бесспорно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>